


two - tucking the sheets around them when they stir during the night

by librarby



Series: 50 times jon said "i love you" without saying it [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Rated T for language, just bc of the nature of jontim :(, pre MAG 119/The Unknowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarby/pseuds/librarby
Summary: When Jon stands up, it’s like he’s on autopilot. He certainly does not recall giving his legs the order to swing over the side of the bed, nor his hands the command to gather up the duvet and walk it quietly over to where Tim was sleeping.He’s halfway through draping it over his coworker’s sleeping form when Tim’s eyes flutter and then snap open.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker
Series: 50 times jon said "i love you" without saying it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950871
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	two - tucking the sheets around them when they stir during the night

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is part of [a series!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950871) reading the other fics are not needed to understand this fic, but is greatly appreciated :—)

Jon’s always had trouble sleeping, even before all this end-of-the-world business went down. It’s really not that surprising that he finds himself staring at the motel ceiling.

Tomorrow, they’re driving to the Wax Museum and putting an end to this ‘Unknowing’. He’s examined the plans in his head over and over, trying to think of any possible thing they could have missed. 

Across the room, Tim shifts where he’s managed to fold himself into the ratty armchair in the corner (“If I have to fucking room with _him_ , I’m staying as far away as possible”). 

How he’s managed to fall asleep, let alone in that position, is beyond Jon. Despite knowing this could end very badly for him, he watches the way Tim's chest moves slowly as he breathes. 

At this point, Jon has tried to apologize but been shut down so many times that he barely considers doing it anymore. He doesn’t blame Tim for it one bit, honestly. He can feel himself changing, turning into something more akin to what Nikola is than to what Tim is. 

Still, he can’t help but feel something tug inside him when he sees the way Tim shudders in the chair, wrapping his arms tighter around himself (he’d refused a blanket when Jon offered, just snapped something about not giving a fuck). 

When Jon stands up, it’s like he’s on autopilot. He certainly does not recall giving his legs the order to swing over the side of the bed, nor his hands the command to gather up the duvet and walk it quietly over to where Tim was sleeping.

He’s halfway through draping it over his coworker’s sleeping form when Tim’s eyes flutter and then snap open.

Jon freezes. 

Tim stares at him. It’s a glare he’s gotten used to by now, one filled with fire and all of Tim’s (no doubt justified) anger. 

Jon’s about to make some excuse, to say _anything_ that would help him escape this situation without shouting (or worse) when Tim’s shoulders drop and his eyes fall away from Jon’s face. 

“I guess it’s sort of cold in here.” Tim mutters, so quietly that Jon almost doesn’t hear. The words take him a moment to register, a second before he hears the quiet permission (small, but there nonetheless) behind them.

Before either of them can change their minds, Jon adjusts the duvet around Tim’s shoulders and makes a beeline back to his bed. 

He watches Tim shuffle around for a few seconds, before finally going still. 

Jon closes his eyes and tries to push away the thought that he ought to commit Tim’s face to memory. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ jonbinary <3


End file.
